Monstrous
by Hyuknice
Summary: They are truly monsters.


Yes, well. I have no idea where this came from. I should be doing other things right now.  
This is a one-shot for now. I had planned to expand on it a bit, but I can't have two series at the same time.  
Too much compromise tbh.

A lot of liberties were taken to describe frost giants and stuff.

Only thing I own is the story.

* * *

The beast lunged so fast, the man had no time to neither defend nor ward off the attack. The noble warrior could only stare into the red-blood eyes of his aggressor as he a felt a vicious clawing at his throat and chest, he could feel his blood leave his body in a non-stopping flow, the unforgiving cold of the weather felt a thousand times harsher than it did but a few minutes before.

Before his fated encounter with the ferocious beast.

Its kind had killed hundreds upon hundreds of his people, this beast, this wretched beast that could kill you with a touch, whose eyes held nothing but viciousness, this beast who knew not of honour, owners of the blackest of souls -they said even death was disgusted by them-, this beast that thought itself mighty enough to challenge the King...

This beast, this wretched beast would be his demise.

Oh how he wished for another way.  
Not to live, no. He wasn't afraid of death.

His only regret was dying at the hands of this heartless monster, his last sight would be of those pitless pools of blood, his last breath would be shared by this monster and he would have to bear the stench of it until he knew no more.

He would die with honour. He would show this beast what it meant to be worthy, to die like a true warrior.

He felt a sharp bite at his throat, felt his skin break and a chunk of flesh was removed from his body.

It was fast after that, but he heard the gutural noises the monster made as it chewed, low growls escaped from its mouth and the distinct snapping of fangs could be heard around them; he would serve dinner for the whole herd then.

So be it.

For Asgard.

For his King.

So be it.

***

"Is that true father?" the boy asked, eyes wide open and filled with awe and determination.

The small boy by his side scoffed.

"Don't be silly Thor, how could it be true if the warrior _died_? Then how did the story got around?"

Thor scrunched up his face -his thinking face- "But father slayed all those frost giants in the war, didn't he? And... and what about Heimdall, he can see everything, isn't that right father? So, maybe he saw it and he told someone" Thor said and smiled at his good-thinking.

"Heimdall doesn't gossip Thor" The dark haired boy said, the 'you dunderhead' went unsaid.

"wel-" Thor started again but the man in front of them interrupted.

"Regardless, the frost giants are very dangerous monsters, even if that story isn't true, I'm sure it's nothing too out there for them. That's why you should never go beyond Asgard's walls until you are of age." The man warned kindly "Now, time to sleep." his tone was final and although both boys groaned, both laid down one beside the other despite the fact that ever since a few months back, each had his own room.

The king covered them both with the thick fur and wished them a good night. He kissed a golden head tenderly and patted the small dark hair of his second son.

"Good night father" said Thor with a yawn "good night Loki" he finished, turning on the bed facing his little brother with a sleepy smile.

"Good night boys" said Odin leaving the room.

"Good night father" answered Loki. The fact that he didn't get a goodnight's kiss didn't escape him. His father must be tired.

"Don't be afraid Loki" started Thor after his father had left, "I will slay all those frost giants when I'm older, I won't let them take you brother." He said without doubt.

"I'm not afraid Thor." Loki responded defiantly.

"Well, you should be" -didn't you _just_ said not to be afr- "Shh Loki, didn't you know those monsters eat Aesir younglings?" He hid a smile when he saw his little brother eye him apprehensively. "Oh yes, they love to eat little kids such as yourself, just like the guy in the story but you probably wouldn't feed more than one or two frost giants, as bony as you are" –I'm not bony Thor, shut up!- "you know those scars they have?" the blond asked and felt more than saw Loki give a short nod "they say they carve a new one for each child they eat."

"But they're _covered_ in them!" interjected Loki.

"I know little brother, they are truly monsters. Did you know they are born with colorless eyes? They only start turning red when they drink the blood of their victims."

"T-That's not true is it Thor? I have never seen anything like that in any book I've read, surely there's had to be some record of it somewhere brother!"

Thor smiled, he liked when his reticent Loki called him 'Brother'. "Well, I don't know, you probably just missed it" he said stifling a yawn; he heard Loki whimper softly under the furs "but don't worry my dearest brother, I would never let them harm you" he calmed the small boy.

"I-I don't want to be eaten brother! Please don't let them, please!" Loki pleaded.

"I won't let them Loki. _Never_." Thor said.

Yes, it was true he liked scaring Loki a bit sometimes; his little brother was too independent at times, he liked to deny needing help, needing _Thor_. He had to make him see how wrong he was.

"I will never let them or anyone harm you mi baby brother. Go to sleep Loki, I will guard your dreams"

"O-ok. Good night brother." Loki said, his head finally coming from under the furs.

"And to you Loki, I love you." the blond said looking at his little brother settle.

"You too oaf." Loki said and smiled cheekily.

That only got him a one-armed hug and a sloppy kiss on his temple for his troubles.

There were no nightmares that night.


End file.
